


Al lado de la pista

by Aizne_Redfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, JSF and Sanrio please don't sue me, M/M, No beta: we die like men, PochaYuuri as a doll, Prompt Fic, To Be Edited, Training, YOI Training Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox
Summary: Colección de historias cortas escritas para la #YoITrainingWeek 2020.[English Translation very soon!]Prompts cumplidos:Día 1: Mentores y sistema de soporteDía 2: Heridas [No angst]Día 3: Viajes y Espectáculos sobre hieloDía 4: Fans y Redes SocialesDía 5: [Pendiente]Día 6: Kiss & CryDía 7: Gala
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3
Collections: YOI Training Week





	1. Currículum Vitae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer prompt: Mentores y sistema de soporte.

Es su segundo día en la pista cuando recibe una noticia inesperada.

–¡Oye, Katsudon!  
–¿Sí?  
–Lilia quiere hablar contigo.

Yuuri no tiene que voltear para saber que todo a su alrededor se ha detenido, siente en el aire la quietud y el silencio repentinos. En el fondo de la pista que comparte con el equipo ruso, Georgi Popovich choca con la barrera por no frenar a tiempo. Katsuki se limita a ver la cara de nulo interés de Yurio.

–¿Para qué quiere verlo? –pregunta con curiosidad el entrenador del japonés, materializado desde la nada.  
–Yo qué sé, solo paso el recado.  
–¿De verdad no tienes idea, Yurio?  
–¡Que no me digas así! Y tú, más te vale estar en su casa a las ocho en punto, que el anciano te lleve a tiempo si quieres seguir patinando aquí.

El adolescente de cabellos rubios se aleja hacia el centro de la pista y con el movimiento, el resto de los atletas parecen revivir y retomar su actividad interrumpida. El japonés parpadea todavía intentando procesar la información. ¿Para qué querría verlo la coreógrafa de Yurio?

Por suerte su tiempo en la pista ya había concluido y no estará distraído sobre cuchillas filosas. El entrenamiento en el gimnasio ayuda a que no crezcan pensamientos angustiosos y la suerte le dura hasta que es hora de marcharse del complejo deportivo. Tiene poco tiempo para estar presentable y llegar a la hora de la cita. Es bajo la ducha que la incertidumbre empieza a arraigarse en su corazón y cuando menos se da cuenta, ya está parado frente a las blancas puertas de la mansión Baranovskay.

–Víctor.  
–¿Sí?  
–¿Debimos traerle algo?  
–Para nada, te juzgará con o sin regalo.

No tiene tiempo para asustarse por la respuesta pues las puertas se abren en ese mismo segundo. Es Yurio quien los recibe y apenas de una mirada, le sonríe con sorna al japonés.

–¡Ya están aquí! –avisa mientras se aparta para dejarlos pasar, parece un gato malicioso que verá cómo se comen a un ratón asiático.  
–¡Yurio! ¿Ahora eres el mayordomo de Lilia?  
–¡Cállate, anciano! Esta casa es tan mía como de ella.

La puerta se cierra y son conducidos hacia el salón de invitados, los muebles de fina manufactura y la decoración restaurada los reciben con la elegancia propia de su dueña. Yuuri acaba de sentarse junto a Víctor cuando la anfitriona aparece desde la puerta interior de la casa.

–Yuri Katsuki –saluda desde el umbral, su frente en alto y su cara sin impresionar.  
–En realidad es Yu-u-ri, con doble ‘u’ –corrige el imprudente de su novio.  
–… y Nikiforov –responde con desinterés.

Se encamina a tomar asiento en otro de los muebles, Yurio desaparece por la puerta en la que ella entró. Hasta ese momento él reacciona y le devuelve el saludo, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia en su dirección.

–M-madame Baranovskaya, es un placer. Gracias por invitarnos a su hogar.  
–Te invité solamente a ti, tu entrenador es un mal necesario para que pudieras llegar.  
–Ah, Lilia, tan amorosa como siempre…  
–Y tú, tan… tú, como siempre. –Se ve obligada a responderle a Víctor, quien es el único que no se deja perturbar por la seriedad del encuentro. Yuuri aprovecha para sentarse.

Antes de que el silencio pueda tejer sus redes entre los tres (o de que Víctor diga alguna otra cosa), Lilia vuelve a tomar la palabra.

–Nikiforov, Yakov necesita hablar contigo. Te recibirá en su habitación.  
–¿Y por qué no viene aquí? –Aunque quiere parecer despistado, la mano que posa en la pantorrilla del japonés indica que no quiere dejarlo solo.  
–Porque mi conversación con Katsuki es privada, eso hasta tú podrías entenderlo.  
–Víctor, está bien, ve con Yakov.

Su prometido le pregunta con la mirada si realmente estará bien y después de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, se levanta y abandona el salón. En secreto, Víctor espera que todavía recuerde dónde está la habitación de Yakov. Yuuri se queda a solas con Lilia y esta no pierde tiempo en despejar la duda que inquieta al japonés.

–Te llamé porque quiero verificar contigo cierta información.  
–Usted dirá.  
–Tú bailas ballet –afirma, no pregunta–. Necesito que me informes quién ha sido tu instructor, además de Minako Okukawa.  
–¿Cómo sabe de ella?  
–Cualquiera con un celular inteligente puede averiguar que ella fue tu primera y más reciente maestra –habla con tono cortante–. Ahora, responde. En especial, necesito saber quién te formó mientras estuviste en Detroit.

_Creo que usted sabe más de mí que yo mismo._

–En Detroit fui a varias clases de baile, las de ballet las tomé con distintos instructores, ninguno de ellos fijo…  
–¿Era tan poco constante la escuela?  
–No, más bien… yo no podía adaptarme.  
–Explícate.

Se remueve incómodo en su asiento, se toma unos segundos para formular su respuesta, algo sincero y sin enredos que explicar.

–Verá… en mi primer año en Detroit me concentré en adaptarme a la pista, al entrenador Celestino y a la escuela. No quise meterme en clases extra hasta tener esas tres cosas dominadas, aunque seguí practicando por mi cuenta.

“Después, en mi segundo año, decidí intentar con la clase recomendada por mi entrenador y funcionó al principio. Me ayudaron a pulir mi técnica y a mantenerme en forma, pero luego la clase comenzó a recibir más estudiantes y terminé agobiándome. Nunca he sido bueno trabajando frente a multitudes y no pude sobreponerme a esa incomodidad.

“Los siguientes tres años fueron más o menos la misma historia: las clases se llenaban de la nada, no podía practicar bien y tampoco me permitían reservar el salón para trabajar por mi cuenta. No abandoné el ballet, pero no puedo decirle que alguno de los instructores ‘me formó’, yo me iba antes de que pudieran dejar una huella profunda en mi estilo.

“Fue hasta que regresé a Hasetsu que pude volver a practicar con _Minako-sens-_ digo, con la profesora Minako. Entonces se me hizo evidente que me habían malcriado para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y a solas, solo en presencia de mi maestro.

Termina su relato y se da cuenta de que estuvo haciendo puños con las manos y arrugando el pantalón que había planchado para la ocasión. Lo suelta de manera disimulada y espera la respuesta de su interlocutora.

–Entiendo. Eso explica la falta de información de ese periodo y el misterio de porqué mejoraste bajo la tutela de Nikiforov, siendo él como es.  
–¿Disculpe? –suelta sin darse cuenta de lo que dice.  
–Lo lamento, no pretendía ofender a tu entrenador.

_¿Acaso se ha disculpado?_ , piensa con asombro silencioso.

–A lo que me refiero –continúa la mujer con mismo tono reservado– es a que él no sigue el modelo del entrenador promedio. Nunca en realidad ha seguido algún modelo y si bien eso le sirvió en su carrera como atleta, nadie esperaba que su peculiaridad le sirviera para guiar a otro patinador. Supongo que lo juzgamos antes de tiempo.

_Creo que eso es lo más cercano a un cumplido que ella le podría dirigir_.

–Ahora, antes de que sigas pensando en supuestos cumplidos hacia tu entrenador –habla y le provoca un salto–, necesito que me acompañes.

Se levanta y entra a la casa, Yuuri la sigue a través de los pasillos y en pocos pasos llegan a una estancia que parecer ser dedicada al entretenimiento. Hay un librero enorme recorriendo las paredes y una televisión de plasma tomando el punto central. Unos sillones dispuestos en semi círculo y una mesa para té son el mobiliario que llena el centro de la pieza. Lilia le indica con la mano que tome asiento y ella se dirige a la televisión. Antes de que pueda ver lo que hace es distraído por Yurio, quien entra con una bandeja de té para dos personas y la coloca en la mesa.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –susurra al japonés– ¿Por qué te llamó?  
–Para algo en lo que tú no tienes interés, Yuri –responde Lilia, todavía dándoles la espalda. –Creí que tenías mejores modales que esos, hablando de la gente teniéndola justo enfrente.  
–¡Hmph! No me puedes culpar por querer saber.  
–Pero sí por el método. Ahora, déjanos.

No se ve contento, pero el rubio obedece enseguida. De nuevo, el japonés se ha quedado solo con Lilia, quien regresa con él y se sienta a su lado. Con el control da a reproducir a lo que sea que dejó puesto y se dispone a tomar de una de las tazas.

Lo que se muestra en la televisión es inconfundible.

–Es usted.  
–Así que ya lo habías visto –habla con el tono más suave que le ha escuchado hasta el momento–. Es de mi última presentación con el Bolshoi…  
–Oh, cuando hizo de Clara en _El cascanueces_.  
–Exacto.

El silencio posterior indica que no le molestó la interrupción, así que Yuuri se siente confiado en tomar la otra taza y beber de ella. Ven juntos parte del primer acto hasta que Lilia toma el control y cambia de grabación. En la pantalla se reproduce _La bella durmiente_ y, de nuevo, Lilia interpreta al personaje principal, la princesa Aurora. Observan las secuencias de este personaje y hacen el último cambio de video; el que casi provoca que Yuuri escupa su té.

–¿¡La última presentación de _Minako-sensei_!?  
–Ajá. Es para poder hacer una comparación efectiva

Atónito, Yuuri ve la interpretación que Minako hace de Margarita en _La dama de las camelias_. Esa es considerada la mejor interpretación de su carrera y con la cual se retiró de los escenarios. Es un video que él conoce bien y del cual memorizó partes para imitar el personaje de Armando.

Lilia para la grabación y se gira hacia su invitado, preparada para hacerle la pregunta más importante de todas.

–Dime con sinceridad, ¿qué estilo te gusta más?

Yuuri opta por contestar antes de que la lengua se le trabe.

–Me gusta más el estilo de Minako.

“El suyo es perfecto –continúa–, pero puedo entender mejor la emoción que muestra ella.”

Siente que se le saldrá el corazón, así que deja la taza en la mesa antes de que se le caiga o de que le pidan que se retire de la casa.

–Entiendo.

La dama también baja su taza y se vuelve a mirarlo.

–Creo que ya te entiendo, Katsuki. Tu estilo se desarrolló a través de la búsqueda y conexión con las emociones. Por eso tu patinaje se estancó al final de tu estancia en Detroit, pues no pudiste explorarlas en el baile y luego no supiste manejarlas en la pista.

“Cuando pudiste volver a tener tu espacio, las estabilizaste y es por tal razón que los programas de Víctor te sirvieron tanto. Él inicia su trabajo con una emoción y después se preocupa por la técnica, ahí está el secreto del por qué se pudieron acoplar el uno al otro.”

Se inclina al frente y ve a Yuuri con la mayor seriedad que sus ojos pueden mostrar, antes de finalizar su explicación:

–No tengo intenciones de convertirme en tu entrenadora, coreógrafa o alguna de esas cosas; nuestros intereses van por lados distintos. Sin embargo, puedo ver que necesitas mejorar tu técnica, de otra forma tu baile no podrá pasar al siguiente nivel.

“Sé que soy la única que te puede ayudar con ello, si es que te interesa.”

–Me está proponiendo… que yo…  
–Quiero que seas mi alumno porque sé que puedes llegar más allá. No lo haré para que mejores tu patinaje ni te daré un seguimiento en ese deporte como lo hago con Yuri; mi deseo proviene de terminar de pulir lo que hay dentro de ti. He observado tus rutinas y sé que hay un bailarín detrás del patinador. Deseo ver más de ese personaje y sé que soy la única calificada para impulsarlo.

“Eso, evidentemente, te apoyará en tus interpretaciones y podrás trabajar con Víctor para compaginarlo con tus emociones. Te servirá y yo estaré satisfecha.”

Antes de que pueda responder a la propuesta, Lilia agrega una cosa más.

–Por supuesto, a pesar de mi deseo, no pienso hacerlo gratis.

_¿Por qué los rusos ofrecen sus servicios de la nada y de inmediato te hablan de cobrar?_

–Usted diga cuánto quiere por…  
–No me has entendido. –Gira la cabeza como si se sacudiera esa idea–. No hablo solo de dinero. La tarifa mensual luego la fijamos, hablo de otra cosa.

“Lo que quiero es que me visites de vez en cuando. Mi círculo social está compuesto por patinadores y es difícil encontrar a alguien que entienda de ballet internacional y que haya recibido un entrenamiento profundo. En tus ojos veo el reconocimiento y el gusto por el arte, más allá de su utilidad en tu profesión. Quiero que disfrutemos una tarde como esta: ballet de calidad, té para nuestro paladar y una compañía que hable de manera sincera.”

“¿Crees que puedas hacer eso por mí? ¿Apreciar el ballet conmigo?”

En esta ocasión Yuuri no tarda en encontrar sus palabras y en acompañarlas de una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, madame Baranovskaya. Será un placer.

La dama le sonríe de vuelta, un tirón de labios apenas perceptible.

–Incluso puedes traer a tu novio para que hable con Yakov, si consigues que deje de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Una serie de pasos pertenecientes a más de una persona se alejan corriendo de la puerta de la estancia. Yuuri solo se echa para atrás y suspira, tendrá que hablar con Víctor cuando lleguen al departamento.

Acuerdan que los detalles se afinarán de manera posterior y se levantan para ir a cenar. Todos en la mansión se reúnen en el comedor y tienen una velada agradable, incluso Potya se reporta para descansar cerca de la mesa. Por fin, las dos partes se despiden y el dúo Katsuki-Nikiforov parte en auto rumbo a su hogar.

–Creí que te iba a examinar con un equipo entero de doctores antes de aceptarte como su alumno.  
–Que te hiciera pasar por eso en tu juventud no quiere decir que se lo haga a todos. Eres un hombre difícil, Víctor.  
–¡Oh, no, Yuuri! ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro! Mi pobre cerdito…  
–Ya, cállate –reclama a pesar de que le gana la risa–. Tenle más respeto.  
–¿Lo ves? Ya hablas como ella.  
– _Shh…_ cállate y conduce.  
–Te hizo pasar por una entrevista, no lo niegues. Te pidió todo tu _currículum vitae_.  
–Supongo que valdrá la pena.

Con esa seguridad Yuuri se acomoda contra el asiento del convertible rosa de Víctor. Este, por su parte, espera en secreto que Lilia no le haga una entrevista a futuro sobre si es o no competente como entrenador de Yuuri. En el fondo está agradecido de que una persona más quiera apoyar el crecimiento del japonés. Por experiencia propia, sabe que eso es algo que compensará con creces todo el esfuerzo invertido. 

Aunque ella lo explique diferente, Yuuri ha conseguido una nueva mentora ese día. Víctor se siente orgulloso y muere por saber qué resultará de esa colaboración.

Incluso se portará bien para poder verlo de cerca. Bueno, lo intentará.


	2. Como un novato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo Prompt: Heridas

–¡¡Vitya!! ¡¡Te he dicho que no entres a la pista hasta que llegue tu turno!!  
–Pero Yakov –responde un hombre de cabello plateado desde el centro del espejo de hielo–, los demás ya salieron, ya me toca entrar.  
–¡Ni siquiera haz calentado bien!  
–Eso no es cierto, que no me vieras mientras regañabas a otros no es cosa mía.

La burla amistosa es latente en el tono de voz del atleta, muy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo. El entrenador rumia sus reclamos al saber que no llegará a ningún lado, cada día se lamenta más haber cedido ante los caprichos de Víctor cuando era un novicio voluntarioso.

El pentacampeón empieza con su calentamiento de vueltas alrededor de la pista, estirando las manos de vez en cuando. Cada vez gana más velocidad, pero se limita a hacer figuras simples y posturas sencillas. Desde que Yuuri se mudó con él a San Petersburgo se siente más inspirado con su lado artístico, por lo que en esa sesión practicará su juego de pies y la rutina básica de saltos. Su estudiante se encuentra trotando alrededor de la cuadra, llegará en unos minutos al complejo y para entonces quiere estar listo para mostrarle sus avances.

Toma velocidad para hacer el primer salto, un doble para comenzar. No tiene mayor intensión que ejecutarlo para terminar de despertar el cuerpo, lo considera algo normal en su rutina. Se pone en posición, golpea el hielo con su bota y salta.

Al momento de hacer el golpe se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, no obstante, fue demasiado tarde para detener el salto. Mientras gira tiene dos microsegundos de claridad donde puede jurar ver los inexistentes bichos aletear en el fondo. Tiene seguridad de una sola cosa…

–¡Víctor! ¡Niño!

… Yakov no parará de recordárselo en lo que resta del año.

–¡Aaaaaah! ¡Duele!  
–¡Claro que duele, idiota! –Yakov le gruñe desde la barrera, abriéndola y casi dando un paso dentro de la pista.

Uno de los patinadores de la sesión anterior regresa rápidamente para sacarlo del hielo. Víctor se incorpora y tiene su mano derecha contra su pecho, adolorido y asustado de habérsela roto; se apoya en el chico que tiene toda la pinta de ser un junior. Vaya forma de socializar con las futuras generaciones.

Yakov le ayuda a quitarse las botas y le revisa de forma superficial la mano; aún no forma un moretón, pero ya comienza a hincharse. Raudo y veloz Yakov lo lleva a la enfermería del complejo esperando que no sea algo demasiado grave. El enfermero da un diagnóstico que luego es confirmado por el médico personal de Víctor: esguince de los ligamentos de la muñeca, cuatro semanas de reposo con férula.

–Yuuri…  
–No, Víctor.  
–No sabes qué te iba a pedir.  
–Te iba a pedir que lo dejaras seguir yendo a tus entrenamientos, pero tú eres más sensato que eso, ¿verdad, Katsuki?  
–Por supuesto, entrenador Feltsman.  
–Como odio que se pongan de acuerdo en estas cosas. –La queja de Víctor provoca, a la vez, un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa disimulada en sus acompañantes.  
–Tienes que descansar y nos vamos a asegurar de ello.  
–¿Y quién supervisará tus entrenamientos?  
–Con tal de que no te vea la cara en las próximas cuatro semanas, yo haré que sea el próximo pentacampeón.

Suena a palabras mayores, pero todos ahí saben que lo que mueve a Yakov es la preocupación por Víctor. Los acompaña a tomar un taxi al apartamento y los deja en la entrada del complejo, dando por igual consejos y regaños durante todo el camino.

–Nos vemos mañana a la hora habitual, Katsuki. No dejes que este cabeza hueca haga nada en la casa.  
–Lo intentaré, pero ya sabe la abeja neurótica en que se convierte cuando se aburre.  
–¡Hey!

Suben por el ascensor y llegan al apartamento, Yuuri hace que Víctor se siente y se va a acomodar sus bolsas de deporte. El lesionado acomoda su mano en la posición que le indicaron y pronto se da cuenta de que le esperan semanas llenas de problemas: el control remoto le quedó del lado derecho de la mesa, lejos de su mano buena.

Quiere tomar su celular para revisar sus mensajes y la segunda dificultad aparece; le quedó en la bolsa trasera derecha. Incluso Makkachin llega y se para de ese lado, como diciéndole que eso es solo el principio. Frente a esa realidad inevitable, suspira largamente y así es como lo encuentra el japonés.

–Yuuri, me siento un inútil. –No tiene una sensación tan fuerte, pero nunca pierde oportunidad para ser mimado por su prometido.  
–Esperaba que pasaran tres días más para que dijeras eso –contesta burlón, sentándose a su lado izquierdo–. ¿Es la primera vez que te lastimas así?  
–Esa pregunta era para que se la hicieras a Yakov, él tiene mejor registro de estos accidentes.

El ruso observa su mano y luego se inclina sobre Yuuri, cuidando de no moverse más de lo necesario. El otro lo recibe y funciona como una almohada gigante que lo mantiene erguido.

–No respondiste mi pregunta –nota con suavidad.  
–La mano, al menos –responde Víctor en voz baja.  
–¿Entonces primero fue el pie?

De forma inesperada, Víctor se pone tímido y sus mejillas empiezan a colorearse, evita la mirada de Yuuri todo lo que puede y estira el momento para responder. El japonés lo nota y empieza a sentir confusión y curiosidad.

–¿Víctor?  
–Fue una caída y ya, una de esas cosas que no llegan a las revistas.  
–Pero fue suficiente para que también te pusieran una férula… –la pregunta indirecta hace que Víctor se encoja más sobre sí mismo y es ahí donde Yuuri siente que está a punto de encontrar algo grande.

Está por hablar de nueva cuenta cuando un sonido los interrumpe, es el celular el ruso sonando con un mensaje. Hacen una maniobra extraña para sacar el teléfono de su prisión y luego son distraídos con una serie de simples tareas hogareñas. Víctor se cree salvado gracias a esas distracciones y respira tranquilo, al menos hasta que es la hora de dormir y su prometido lo encara con la mirada.

–¿Ya me dirás qué pasó con tu pierna rota?  
–No me la rompí, me la esguincé…  
–¿Entonces?  
–No es la gran historia.  
–Pero estás haciendo creer la expectativa –suspira–. No te forzaré a decirlo, pero si no quieres que mi imaginación empiece a volar…  
–Tiene que ver con mi cabello.  
–¿Con tu qué?  
–Es parte de la razón por la cual me lo corté.

El japonés suelta un largo jadeo, viendo la oportunidad de oro para despejar una duda que lleva años cargando encima. Todo mundo sabe que descubrir cosas del pasado de Víctor es una de las actividades favoritas de Yuuri y a sabiendas de ello, el ruso comienza a hablar.

–Yo sé que todo el mundo hizo un gran revuelo; los periodistas serios le dedicaron un espacio en los noticiarios y no se diga las revistas de chismes. Y los clubs de fans… en Rusia fue un escándalo y alrededor del mundo también lo fue.

“Hubo mucha confusión y sentimientos encontrados; recuerdo que hubo un chico que subió una foto abrazando sus posters de mí con el cabello largo y que en la foto defendía mi nuevo corte. No le vi la cara, sus palabras fueron suficientes para saber que estaba muy atribulado.

Víctor se ríe mientras su prometido se quiere derretir en el piso de la vergüenza.

–Como sea, nunca quise decirle a nadie el motivo real del corte. Primero no tuve la intención y luego, cuando el asunto se hizo demasiado grande, supe que muchos se decepcionarían si explicaba la simplona verdad.  
–E-entonces, ¿nada qué ver con traumas del pasado? ¿Acoso? ¿Crecer y dejar atrás la niñez?  
–Quizás la última, solo que sin la solemnidad con la que todo el mundo lo imaginó.

Antes de continuar vuelve a ponerse rojo, enfrentándose a la penosa revelación que está por hacer.

–La razón por la cual me lo corté es… porque me causó un accidente.  
–¿¡Un accidente fatal!?  
–¿Qué dices? ¡Yuuri, te hablo en serio! –reclama, haciendo un puchero de tamaño considerable.  
–¡Perdón, perdón! Es que me dejé llevar por la emoción.  
–No, ya no te digo nada.

Intenta voltearse con rapidez y lo único que consigue es provocarse dolor en la mano, su prometido reacciona y le mueve el brazo a la posición de reposo al borde de la cama.

–Víctor, perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar –dice con genuina preocupación–. Es que llevo años preguntándome la razón, sé que no debí decirlo así.  
–¡Hmph! –rezonga con los ojos cerrados.  
–Ya, perdóname…  
–Mmmh… no.  
–No te ayudaré mañana a ponerte todas tus cremas si no me perdonas.  
–¡Eso es chantaje!  
–Uno chiquito –responde, pícaro.

Al ruso se le ablanda el corazón y deja su berrinche de lado, en realidad nunca estuvo enojado.

–Bueno, solo si no vuelves a sacar teorías extrañas.  
–Lo prometo –responde, levanta la mano como si estuviera jurando.  
–Está bien, te perdono. –Se inclina para darle un beso a su prometido y este lo detiene con una mano en el pecho.  
–No hasta que me termines de contar la historia.  
–No estás en posición de exigir nada –reprende con suavidad–, el ofendido soy yo.  
–Y también el misterioso…  
–Está bien, cerremos este tema.

Se acomoda solo un poco, respira hondo para darse valor.

–Como ya te dije, tener el cabello largo me causó un accidente y no fatal –puntualiza mirando a los ojos al japonés–. Lo que sucedió fue algo bobo…

“Estaba practicando mis giros y el cabello se me metió al ojo.”

Pasan los segundos y el relato no continúa.

–¿Y luego?  
–¿Qué no es obvio? –habla apenado.  
–Se te metió el cabello a los ojos…  
–Ajá.  
–Y te caíste.  
–Sí.  
–Y te rompiste el pie.  
–Me lo esguincé.

Yuuri, en efecto, se siente estafado.

–¿Te cortaste el cabello por…?  
–Por pena –interrumpe antes de que formule la pregunta.  
–¿Pena?  
–Imagínate Yuuri: la estrella en ascenso del patinaje en Rusia, el campeón de la división junior y fiel creyente del cuidado capilar; se tuvo que alejar de la pista porque no se quiso hacer una trenza o recortar las puntas.

“Había entrenado tan duro y en un segundo pude perder todo mi esfuerzo. ¿Qué es el cabello en comparación con las competencias?”

–¿Y por qué no se habló de tu lesión en las noticias?  
–Fue en temporada baja, en ese momento no estaban extendidas las redes sociales de respuesta inmediata y Yakov me cubrió al tiempo que me acribillaba a regaños. Solo se supo que estaba con el pie “resentido” y nada más.  
–Si era algo tan simple, ¿por qué le diste tantas vueltas?  
–Ay, Yuuri –se cubre la cara con la mano sana–. Al caerme me sentí como un chiquillo inmaduro. Ni siquiera me sentí como un junior, me sentí como un novicio dando tumbos por la pista.  
–Pero esta vez y aquella no se parecen en nada, más que en la consecuencia…  
–No se tienen que parecer, es el sentimiento de sentirse indefenso e inútil por algo que no tuvo que haber pasado.  
–Fue un accidente, ambas cosas. A fin de cuentas, uno nunca sabe cuándo o porqué sucederán.  
–No me gusta sentirme así…

Yuuri sabe que una de las debilidades de su pareja es sentirse impotente, que las cosas pasen a su alrededor y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Es muy sensible cuando siente que el mundo se aleja y avanza sin tenerlo en consideración.  
–Víctor, mírame. Eso, mírame.

“Sé que no te gusta perder la seguridad ni el control sobre lo que te pasa. Piensa que no estamos hablando de una situación permanente, es algo pasajero y que tiene un arreglo muy sencillo: reposar y seguir las recomendaciones del doctor.

–Sé que es algo simple, descansar y cuidarme, es solo que no me gusta que haya sido por una torpeza. Yuuri –baja su tono–, discúlpame por sobredimensionar esto.  
–Para nada, si no te pones dramático no eres tú mismo.  
–¡Yuuri!  
–Y amo eso de ti, que incluso con tus debilidades eres transparente con tus sentimientos. No retengas nada, no voy a quererte menos por vivir lo que sientes.  
–Yuuri…

Con el problema resuelto, la amorosa pareja se dispone, por fin, a dormir.

–Viendo el lado bueno, no vas a poder detenerme cuando me desvíe por comida después del entrenamiento.  
–¡Yuuri!


	3. Corazón de niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer prompt: Viajes y Espectáculos sobre hielo

Las luces de Tokio brillan a través de la ventana del hotel y la Torre de dicha ciudad luce su figura a pocas calles, Yuuri podría ver la silueta de Sakura parada en las vigas sin ningún problema.

Volvieron al hotel hace menos de media hora y Víctor sigue sin salir del cuarto de baño. Todavía no termina de refrescarse y al japonés le urge que salga para que puedan ir a cenar. Se distrae en las notificaciones de su celular y se cruza con un anuncio peculiar.

La pantalla muestra un fondo blanco con tipografía en colores pastel, se trata de uno de los tantos promocionales de la colaboración entre la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje y la compañía Sanrio, los de Hello Kitty y asociados.

Dos años atrás comenzaron los trabajos de colaboración, los cuales van más allá de crear mercancía y de una estrategia de marketing para promover a ambas organizaciones. Se trata de un esfuerzo conjunto de múltiples albergues y centros de educación infantil para conseguir los fondos necesarios para seguir en operación, donde la Federación y Sanrio se unen como la cara que llama la atención y atrae a las personas.

¿Cómo es que funciona? La Federación organiza eventos de exhibición y presta la imagen de patinadores que han decidido sumarse, Sanrio interviene con la publicidad, el diseño y la comercialización de los productos. Parte de las ganancias van para ellos, la mayoría va hacia las organizaciones que lo necesitan.

Todo esto lleva a explicar el anuncio que está leyendo el patinador Katsuki, es la publicidad del espectáculo sobre hielo en el cual participará. Ha estado practicando por su cuenta y viajó a esa ciudad para ensayar con los otros atletas que se presentarán. El evento es al día siguiente y a pesar de no ser una competencia, siente chispazos de impaciencia al pensar en ello.

En el anuncio una simpática criatura invita a comprar los últimos boletos, es una de las mascotas creadas específicamente para la campaña: el can de blanco pelaje, suéter azul y con el rostro de un niño, PochaYuuri.

Sí, todavía no puede creer que le hayan pedido usar su imagen para la creación de ese ser.

–¿Todavía te estás admirando? –pregunta el ruso cuando se sienta a su lado, mirando también la pantalla del teléfono.  
–Es extraño… básicamente soy una bola de algodón con lentes azules.  
–¿Estás diciendo que no eres lindo?  
– _Él_ es lindo, yo soy el mismo de siempre. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esto en primer lugar?  
–A un genio.

Su prometido le sonríe con la boca hecha un corazón, satisfecho a plenitud con la contemplación de PochaYuuri. De todas las mascotas creadas, él es quien más reporta ganancias y tiene el récord más amplio de corazones conquistados. A la fecha, Yuuri sigue sin creerlo.

Cuando salen a la calle no tardan mucho tiempo en encontrarse con él de nuevo, iluminado en luces de neón y con un espectacular de tamaño considerable; los niños se detienen a saludarlo y algunos turistas le toman fotos. Katsuki ha aprendido a no agobiarse por ver su cara infantil en cada esquina, en el fondo admite que si no se tratara de él, también sería fan del pequeño.

La noche se va y la mañana llega, falta una hora para el espectáculo y Yuuri ya se encuentra en vestidores poniéndose su traje con las correcciones de costura que necesitaba. Es una copia de PochaYuuri: una camisa azul de mangas cortas y con la letra “Y” en el centro, inspirada en la fotografía que su hermana hizo el favor de hacer viral en uno de sus cumpleaños en Detroit. Está acompañado de un pantalón blanco con algunas decoraciones de brillos y por un sombrero con ojos, orejas y un sonrojo cosido con hilos color carmín.

Al salir del vestidor se encuentra con Víctor y ve con claridad cómo se derrite por dentro. Pone a expresión conocida como “ojitos de huevo”, donde parece que sus orbes toman la silueta del alimento en un sartén. Solo había visto esa expresión en Barcelona, cuando le pidió que se quedara con él como su entrenador, así que se sorprende un poco por volver a observarlo.

–¡Yuuri! ¡Te ves a-do-ra-ble! –Lo abraza con ternura y Yuuri siente que se ve bonito, incluso si eso no fue lo que dijo–. ¡Una selfie!

Posa con alegre timidez y el atleta siente que es el empujón que le faltaba para presentarse en la pista. En el fondo del pasillo, cierto patinador de cabello rubio y mechón rojo se recupera de un ataque de ternura por lo que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos.

Las luces titilan mientras el público entra y se acomoda en sus asientos, Yuuri se reúne con sus compañeros de show y terminan el calentamiento en tierra. Cada uno se encuentra vestido como su alter-ego hecho para la campaña y se preparan para su colaboración. Yuuri sabe que se encuentra entre las estrellas del patinaje de su país, mujeres y hombres por igual y cualquiera podría ser Pocchaco, pero él tiene ese honor.

–¡No puedo creer que voy a patinar al lado de Yuuri-kun! ¡Y que puedo ver su traje a tan poca distancia! ¡Es asombroso!  
–Minami-kun, estoy a un lado tuyo.

Minami Kenjiro, su fanboy personal, hace los mismos ojitos de huevo que Víctor, pero con más lágrimas. Está vestido como una ardilla a pesar de su falta de mejillas, sospecha que es por su energía y sus desplazamientos tan rápidos. Tiene una pequeña cola peluda atada a su cintura, la cual causó algunos problemas al inicio pues golpeaba a todo el mundo con ella. La vez que lo golpeó a él, Minami se sintió morir y cayó en una exagerada tristeza, que por fortuna le duró poco.

La música cambia a los éxitos infantiles de moda y el presentador da la bienvenida a la audiencia, están a segundos de entrar y la ansiedad se encuentra al tope. Con la poca visión que tiene sin sus gafas, voltea a donde sabe que se encuentran los niños que tuvieron la fortuna de asistir gratis. Son parte de los programas que apoyarán y han venido de distintas partes de la prefectura como parte de un tour promocional de la campaña.

–¿Listos para ver a sus patinadores favoritos?

¿Qué espectáculo es el que quiere ver un niño?

–¡Aquí están!

Uno donde las personas se diviertan como un niño.

Es el primero en salir y da una sonrisa enorme, como si acabara de recibir sus regalos de cumpleaños. Empieza la coreografía, una sesión de baile grupal llena de figuras y secuencias de pasos. Hay pocos saltos y son únicamente de exhibición, al no tener la presión de una evaluación todos los patinadores se pueden dejar ir en la rutina.

Los altavoces y las luces parecen estallar en un derroche de emoción y los patinadores se van separando en grupos pequeños. La mayoría sale de la pista y cada grupo tiene la oportunidad de hacer su propia coreografía, incluso un equipo completo de patinaje sincronizado tiene la oportunidad de brillar. Yuuri saldrá hasta el final, su grupo es el que cerrará el espectáculo. Mientras espera, recorre los costados de la pista junto a los que no están patinando, van aplaudiendo y animando a los asistentes.

Pasa enfrente del grupo de niños del tour y se detiene para saludarlos, los entretiene posando de la misma forma en que lo hace PochaYuuri en los promocionales. Recuerda cuando era niño y veía botargas de sus personajes favoritos, cómo se alocaba porque se giraban a verlo y a jugar con él. Casi no reconoce su nuevo “yo” extrovertido, quizás sea que se encuentra en medio de una presentación y no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza, por eso puede desenvolverse sin demasiados problemas.

Llega el momento en que debe entrar a la pista y se pone en fila para hacerlo en cuanto el grupo anterior salga de ella, se cruza con Minami quien ha atravesado la barrera y le da un asentimiento de cabeza. Ya no lo ve, pero ha provocado que se lance al techo de la emoción. Por fin toca el hielo y se siente en su hogar.

Yuuri ya no piensa fuera de su personaje, sigue la coreografía con el contento de un infante bailando en la sala de su casa, dejándose llevar por la música y la memoria muscular. Abre los ojos y sonríe hacia la nube de luz y color que hay a su alrededor, ve cruzar a sus compañeros de grupo y los toma como los amigos imaginarios con los que se arma una fiesta en el hogar. Gira, salta, se agacha y se estira, el mundo es suyo y se deshace en las motas de alegría que flotan en el aire.

Le toca hacer su solo, una secuencia de pasos inspirada en su serie favorita de la niñez, _Dr. Slump_. A su grupo le han pedido que cierren con la nostalgia de su propia infancia y es ahí que surge una graciosa imitación de los movimientos y caras de la traviesa Arale. Los patinadores se unen en una secuencia final y terminan con la pose más representativa de su recuerdo, Yuuri estira los brazos hacia los costados como si estuviera corriendo.

La mezcla de canciones cambia a una que, sin duda, indica el final del espectáculo. Todos los patinadores se adentran en la pista y se despiden agradecidos con el público. Aun si no es una competencia, peluches y flores vuelan hacia la pista, atados a un trozo de papel con el nombre del patinador al cual van dedicados.

Después de una firma rápida de autógrafos, Katsuki se retira con una bolsita llena de PochaYuuris y alguno que otro peluche de can.

–Pareces entusiasmado –nota su entrenador al salir del complejo deportivo–. Hasta diría que tienes un aura más juvenil a tu alrededor.  
–Me siento liviano –responde el japonés con los ojos entrecerrados de satisfacción.  
–Te divertiste, ¿no es así?  
–Como enano.

La pareja se retira a su hotel, feliz de haber ayudado y de probar de nuevo la chispa de la niñez. Los PochaYuuris descansan en el sillón de la habitación.

El japonés ya no piensa que son muy distintos, no cuando PochaYuuri le abrió una puerta que hace tiempo no visitaba. Puede que la ternura le vaya bien.


	4. Correo retrasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto prompt: Fans y Redes sociales

–Hace tanto calor…  
–Resiste, Celestino, ya casi llegamos.

Phichit Chulanont arrastra su maleta por la acera, lento y tranquilo después de un larguísimo vuelo desde su ciudad natal, Bangkok. Celestino Cialdini, su entrenador (o lo que queda de él), lo sigue como puede llevando su propio equipaje bastantes pasos atrás.

–Nunca pensé en que regresaríamos a Detroit, ¡muero por ver qué hay de nuevo!  
–Primero llegamos a mi casa y luego te sales a pasear.  
–Ay, Celestino, obviamente no voy a andar con maleta en mano por ahí.  
–Díselo a quién no te conozca.

Phichit se ríe, sabe que el mal humor de su entrenador solo es pasajero, en cuanto pueda refrescarse se le pasará. El sol de mayo rebota en el concreto que los rodea por todos los ángulos y pasa factura en sus cuerpos cansados por el viaje. Vienen a un espectáculo de exhibición organizado por su vieja pista y tienen bastantes días para acoplarse de nuevo a la zona horaria. El tailandés rebosa alegría por saberse de regreso en la ciudad que impulsó su patinaje y lo hizo cruzar caminos con su actual entrenador.

Por fin llegan a la casa de Celestino después de una breve caminata por el barrio italiano. Es una casa tradicional de dos pisos, de ladrillo rojo y sin patio frontal. La familia de Celestino los recibe: sus padres y su hermano tienen el pelo tan frondoso como lo tiene él. Son muy amables y cordiales, le recuerdan a su propia familia cuando no están en una fiesta. Al terminar de instalarse cada uno en una habitación y después de descansar un par de horas, a Celestino le traen una encomienda.

– _Figlio mio_ , ¿ya te llevarás esa caja que hay en la bodega? –pregunta su madre, una señora que simplemente es adorable.  
–¡Ah! Es cierto. Phichit, acompáñame.  
–¡Oh! Una caja misterio-  
–Nada de hacer transmisión en vivo, o estropearás la sorpresa.  
–¿Cómo sabías que…?

Celestino solo ve por encima de su hombro, arqueando sus gruesas pestañas y retando a Phichit a acabar la pregunta. El estudiante cede, dándose cuenta de que Celestino lo conoce bastante bien. Con eso en mente, decide cambiar su pregunta por una más apremiante.

–¿De qué sorpresa estamos hablando?  
–Una que llevo cocinándole a Yuuri un buen tiempo.  
–¡Oooh!

Se apresuran a llegar al patio trasero de la casa, hacia el cobertizo que hay en una esquina. Las hierbas empiezan a subir por las blancas y bien pintadas paredes, dándole un aire pintoresco en medio de la ciudad. El interior está bien organizado, con el polvo propio de una habitación que es visitada de forma regular, aunque no diario. Celestino tarda un poco en recordar dónde debe de buscar y, para desgracia de los nervios de Phichit, se toma su tiempo.

–Ya Celestino, dime qué estamos buscando.  
–Unos cuantos…  
–¿Qué? ¿Unos qué?  
–Unos…  
–Ya, por favor, si no me dices voy a empezar a transmitir.  
–¡Bingo! Aquí están.

Se inclina sobre una de las estanterías y jala una caja del fondo. Es un cubo de cartón de tamaño regular, una caja cualquiera en apariencia, amarrada con un trozo de rafia blanca. Cuando Phichit está a punto de preguntar por su contenido, Celestino le dirige una sonrisa y le dice que si está listo para sorprender a su mejor amigo. Phichit está más que dispuesto.

Un par de semanas después, la caja es recibida en cierto apartamento de la zona céntrica de San Petersburgo.

–¡Yuuri! Te llegó correspondencia.  
–¿A mí? –El patinador japonés responde desde la cocina, desconcertado–. ¿Me llegó correspondencia aquí?  
–Como si recién te hubieras mudado –responde su entrenador (y prometido) con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de despachar al cartero y cerrar la puerta, Víctor carga la caja hacia la sala. Yuuri ya se encuentra ahí, todavía con el mandil de cocina puesto. Ambos atletas se acercan con curiosidad y observan la caja, llena de sellos postales y con el nombre del japonés escrito con el orden y las letras propias del idioma inglés. En cuanto al remitente…

–¡Oh! ¡Es del entrenador Celestino!  
–¿Con el que trabajabas en Detroit?  
–Sí, ese mismo. –El japonés toma la caja y empieza a abrirla, quitando la rafia blanca de su lugar–. Me pregunto qué es esto…

Por fin abre la caja y se encuentra con un mundo de sobres al interior, todos de color amarillo y cerrados con un hilo rojo. En el tope hay un pequeño sobre de color verde, decorado con estampas de hámsteres.

–¿Por qué Cialdini te enviaría una caja llena de sobres? –cuestiona el ruso, levantando algunos al azar y estudiando las palabras escritas en ellos–. Son… meses. Yuuri, estos sobres están organizados por meses.  
–Espera un poco, deja leo la carta…  
–¡Mira! ¡Hay peluches abajo!  
–¿Peluches? –habla Yuuri mirando de reojo a su prometido, concentrado en leer la carta que evidentemente fue escrita por su mejor amigo, Phichit. El decorado lo delata.  
–¡Aaaaah!  
–¿Qué pasa?  
–¡Soy yo, Yuuri! –Víctor levanta un peluche hecho a mano de sí mismo, vestido con su traje del programa _Stay close to me_ –. ¡Mira, soy bellísimo!  
–¿Qué?  
–¿Acaso dudas de mi belleza? –responde con un puchero en su rostro.  
–¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que…  
–Tranquilo, solo bromeo –dice con una malévola sonrisa–. Entiendo lo que dices, ¿cómo es que esto terminó aquí?  
–Hmmm…

El japonés se empieza a poner cada vez más rojo, todavía sosteniendo la carta a medio leer entre sus dedos. Al quedarse callado, el ruso se pone detrás de él y lo rodea con suavidad, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro. Sospecha que Yuuri ya conoce la respuesta y no puede decirla en voz alta sin morir de la pena, por lo que él mismo tiene que leer la razón para enterarse de lo que sucede. Su prometido le otorga un permiso silencioso para hacerlo, pues levanta la hoja y la pone en una altura en que ambos puedan leer su contenido sin problemas.

La letra es un poco apretada, pero es entendible. Está en inglés mezclado con un par de palabras en tailandés, aunque sospecha que se tratan del saludo y de la despedida. El cuerpo de la misiva se entiende sin problemas.

_Yuuri!_

_¡Mira que te traemos una sorpresa enorme! Ya te había contado del espectáculo de exhibición en Detroit (todavía no te perdono por no ir) y que me iba a quedar con Ciao Ciao y su familia. Seguro ya te dije todo al respecto así que iré al grano._

_¡Tienes una tonelada de regalos de tus fans! ¡Y ahora están en tus manos! ¡Sorpresaaaaa!_

_Celestino los guardó después de que te fuiste, todavía seguían llegando aquí hasta que anunciaste (o, más bien, anunciaron por ti) que estabas en Hasetsu. Ya se había mudado a Bangkok cuando supo tu nueva dirección, así que se quedaron en casa de su familia todo este tiempo. Te los mandamos antes de que les salgan polillas y también aprovechamos para enviarte todo el correo que tenías abandonado en tu antiguo casillero del gimnasio._

_¡Disfrútalo!_

_Con cariño, Phichit & _ _Celestino_

Pasan los segundos en una quietud ansiosa, ambos fijan sus ojos al frente y solo su escuchan sus respiraciones. Finalmente, Makkachin hace su aparición y olfatea curioso la famosa caja. Víctor se separa para alejarlo y que no babee los regalos que contiene, llevándose al fiel can a la cocina y distrayéndolo con su comida.

Yuuri poco a poco recupera su movilidad y se acerca al cubo de cartón, sus mejillas son del color de un amanecer escarlata. Poco a poco, explora los objetos al interior y va separando los sobres de los peluches y los regalos varios; tienen una gran variedad de diseños: comida japonesa, perros y otros canes y tres Víctors miniatura con distintos trajes. Para el momento en que su prometido regresa a su lado, Yuuri se anima y abre uno de los sobres grandes: está lleno de cartas con distintos sellos, estilos y remitentes.

Hay ocho escritos con letras japonesas y el nombre de Kenjiro Minami se puede leer en dos de ellos. Al menos unas doce cartas escritas en inglés y, sorpresivamente, en italiano; fans de Celestino seguramente. Víctor nota enseguida los ojos brillantes de su estudiante y su boca abierta en franca sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo popular que es. Boquea como un pez fuera del agua y sus ojos empiezan a picar en las esquinas.

Finalmente aparecen tres cartas en idiomas desconocidos, aunque su nombre se puede leer en inglés. Yuuri toma el más peculiar de todos: una carta envuelta en un sobre azul cielo, con un coqueto dibujo a mano de un caniche en una de las esquinas.

El llevar meses viviendo en Rusia ayuda al japonés a leer quién es el remitente. Hace una aspiración profunda con la boca abierta, llevándose casi todo el aire de la habitación.

–Víctor… tú…

Ahora es el ruso el que se ha puesto de color carmesí. Yuuri voltea a verlo con lentitud.

–¿Tú me escribiste cuando estaba en Detroit?

Yuuri ha visto a Víctor morirse de vergüenza en pocas ocasiones y en cada una de ellas se arrepiente de no tener una cámara para fijar el momento en la eternidad. Deja de lado su deseo oculto e intenta llegar a la verdad que apena a su prometido.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho?  
–¡Ay, Yuuri! –Hace una cara de dolor fingido, girándose y cubriendo su rostro en dramática desesperación–. Me tomó meses convencerte de que sí me había fijado en tu patinaje antes del banquete de Sochi, ¿quieres que admita que también te escribía?  
–¿¡Me escribías antes de Sochi!?  
–Nooo, Yuuri… –Víctor se tumba en el sillón con expresión derrotada–. Esa carta te tuvo que llegar antes de que me mudara a Japón, o al menos, creí que te había llegado…

Katsuki se apresura a abrir el sobre hasta que nota la expresión decaída de Nikiforov. Deja el sobre de lado y se inclina sobre él, preguntando en voz baja.

–¿Qué tienes?  
–Mhh…  
–Vamos, dime…  
–No.  
–¿No?  
–Mh-mh.

Yuuri piensa unos instantes y trata de unir los cabos sueltos, haciendo memoria de los momentos en que Víctor se ha mostrado decaído. Después de rebuscar en sus archivos mentales, una de las noches que pasaron en Barcelona durante el Grand Prix de 2016 viene a su memoria. Aunque fue algo breve, sospecha que tiene que ver con lo que está viendo frente de él.

–Víctor, de casualidad, ¿tenías la esperanza de que hubiera leído tu carta?

El ceño fruncido del ruso le da la afirmación que esperaba.

–Entonces, esto es como cuando pensabas que sí recordaba la noche del banquete en Sochi…

Víctor refunfuña y se hunde más en el sillón. Yuuri decide entrar en acción de la manera que ha aprendido a hacerlo: se sienta al lado de la cabeza plateada, dirigiéndola con tacto ligero hacia su muslo para que descanse ahí. Víctor se deja conducir incluso con el puchero intenso que muestra. Yuuri empieza a acariciar el cabello, como si consolara a un niño pequeño, y le empieza a contar una historia.

–No fue que te ignorara a propósito, es solo que se me hacía difícil tratar con mis fans. Ya te lo había contado, desde siempre he sido muy malo con el trato de personas que no conozco. Lo que no te había dicho es que eso me hacía casi imposible leer las cartas que me enviaban. Son cosas muy personales y tenía la impresión de que me dirían cosas más sinceras y, quizás, más crueles de lo que leía en los noticieros de deportes.

“Mis padres empezaron a guardar todo el correo que llegaba al _onsen_ y luego, ya por costumbre, les pedí a mis antiguos entrenadores que hicieran lo mismo. No supe qué hacían con esas cosas y cuando me separé de Celestino se me había olvidado de que algo así existía, así que nunca se lo pedí.

“Creo que es tal mi falta de respuesta que ya no lo envían aquí, a Rusia…”

–Eso no es cierto.

Yuuri interrumpe su relato ante la declaración de Víctor. Este le regresa la mirada, más liviana y llena de una suave ternura.

–¿Cómo?  
–Te siguen enviando cientos de regalos; Yakov ya me ha regañado por llenarle la oficina de ellos.  
–¿Me envían regalos? –Alarmado, Yuuri se aferra al sillón y mira estupefacto a su prometido–. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?  
–Bueno… es que yo ya sabía que no leías el correo de tus fans.  
–¿¡Tú ya sabías!? ¿¡Entonces de dónde vino esa tristeza!?

Víctor se incorpora y se sienta de frente al japonés, tomando su mano en un apretón delicado.

–Sí me decepcionó un poco la confirmación de que no habías leído mi carta, pero si me sentí triste es porque vi, aunque no lo dijeras, que te gustó mucho recibir esa caja-  
–¡¿Aaaah?!  
–Y –intenta retomar la palabra– y, me decepcioné de mí mismo por tardarme tanto.  
–Por... ¿Por tardarte...? –La cara de incomprensión del japonés llega a un nivel que Víctor no había visto antes.  
–Sí… dame un minuto.

El ruso toma su celular y manda un mensaje, el cual es respondido en poco tiempo con un simple “Ok”. Después de unos segundos llega una notificación de videollamada y la acepta al instante. En la pantalla se muestra el rostro de Mari, la hermana de Yuuri.

– _Hey_ Víctor, ¡Yuuri! Qué sorpresa, tu prometido te recordó que tienes familia.  
–Mari… te hablé la semana pasada…  
–Disculpen, tenemos algo que resolver –intercepta el ruso la pelea amistosa de los hermanos–. Mari, necesito que le muestres a Yuuri la habitación.  
–¿Cuál habitación?  
– _Esa_ habitación, de la que él no podía saber.

Mari se queda callada unos segundos cuestionando a su cuñado con la mirada, mientras Yuuri se ve más confundido que nunca.

–¿Estás seguro? Creí que… No, seguro te descubrió, ¿no es así? ¿O tú se lo dijiste? –suspira con ligera aburrición.  
–No exactamente, pero necesita verla.  
–De acuerdo.

Mari empieza a caminar por su casa dejando atrás distintas estancias del negocio familiar. Llega a la recepción y gira a la izquierda, donde estaban los trofeos y mercancía de Yuuri; ahora hay una expansión y una nueva habitación recién construida. En la entrada se puede leer un letrero en inglés que nombra a la pieza: _Our love around you_.

La chica entra por fin al cuarto y muestra lo que tienen ahí: estantería tras estantería de los trofeos y reconocimientos del hijo menor de la familia, cada uno de ellos rodeado de las cartas, regalos y agradecimientos que los fans le enviaron a Yuuri en cada triunfo.

Los objetos van cambiando conforme se avanza por la habitación: los trofeos de su infancia están acompañados de fotografías familiares celebrando a Yuuri; los de su etapa antes de la universidad, con textos escritos en japonés y algunos peluches; los de su etapa con Víctor en Japón, con un caleidoscopio de idiomas y peluches de todo tipo, incluso algunos en pareja emulándolos a él y a su prometido. El último estante, dedicado a la etapa actual en Rusia, tiene cajas sin desempacar en el piso. Hay una mesa en el fondo, con un letrero que reza: “ _Detroit: coming soon_ ”.

En la ventana hay un tendero tapizado con dibujos con crayolas, colores y hasta gises; dibujos de niños plasmando a Yuuri sobre el hielo.

–Víctor, Mari, ustedes…  
–Y nuestros papás también –dice Mari, aunque ya no sale en la cámara–. Y Minako, y los Nishigori y casi todos en Hasetsu… Todos nosotros.  
–Te armamos un museo con nuestro amor y admiración, Yuuri.

El susurro de Víctor en su oído es el último empujón que necesitaban las lágrimas para salir.

–Hasta Yurio participó y eso que se queja de que siempre lo mando al correo con las cajas de tus obsequios –ríe el ruso al tiempo que Mari mueve la cámara para enfocar un tigre de peluche con unos lentes azules.

–Los voy a dejar solos –habla Mari apareciendo de nuevo en la pantalla–. Me hablan cuando terminen de arreglar lo que sea que estaba roto. Y Yuuri –se dirige a su hermano–, ninguno de los dibujos fue pedido, los niños vienen a dejarlos para cooperar. Piensa en ello.

Con una sonrisa, la hija mayor de los Katsuki se despide y corta la llamada. Víctor baja el teléfono y acuna en sus brazos a su novio, quien llora en silencio y lo abraza con intensidad. Sabe que no es tristeza lo que siente, sino todo lo contrario. Después de unos minutos el japonés se separa y le muestra al ruso las estrellas que hay en su mirada.

–¿Cuándo planeabas decirme? –La voz del japonés es tímida y baja, como de un ratón.  
–Te lo íbamos a mostrar en las vacaciones de verano, cuando vayamos en agosto para la inauguración –responde al tiempo que le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas.  
–¿Cómo le han hecho para que no se filtre en internet?  
–Por un lado, con mucha cooperación de todos en Hasetsu y por el otro, con tu propia cooperación y poca interacción en redes sociales.  
–Ah…  
–Espero que eso explique porqué no le habíamos dicho a Phichit ni teníamos nada de Detroit… hasta ahora.

Ambos empiezan a reír rompiendo el hechizo de quietud que tenían a su alrededor. Makkachin llega corriendo y exige los mimos que sus humanos le deben y estos le hacen caso con absoluta adoración. La caja queda ahí en la mesa y un par de días después es cerrada y enviada de viaje de nueva cuenta.

Solo una cosa no es puesta en su interior: la carta que Víctor le dedicó a Yuuri en su faceta de admirador. El fan interior del japonés no le permite donarla al museo; esa va para su colección privada de Víctor.


	5. Pendiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto prompt: Equipamiento

[Soon]  
  
Lo tenía y se me perdió el archivo, cuando lo recupere, editaré esta historia.


	6. Gemelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexto prompt: Kiss & Cry

La voz en los altavoces resuena por encima de la locura del público: “ _El competidor Katsuki Yuuri termina de esta manera con su programa corto, una excelente rutina de parte del patinador líder en nuestro país”_ ; son palabras que rebotan por todo el estadio.

Yuuri se siente mareado, un poco desfazado de sí mismo. Ya no puede tener como explicación los saltos, figuras y movimientos de la rutina, es su falta de lentes lo que lo está atacando, arrojándolo a un mundo borroso y de figuras de contornos vagos en la lejanía. Sabe que las zonas blancas con círculos rojos son las banderas de su nación, no podía ser de otra forma al participar en las Nacionales Japonesas. Llega a la barrera sin problemas y se dispone a poner los protectores en las cuchillas cuando es víctima de un ataque de suavidad.

Así es, uno de los peluches que sus fans arrojan a la pista le da a la mitad de la frente y lo detiene a él y a su entrenador de intercambiar palabras. Yuuri voltea hacia arriba y ve el rostro de una chica petrificada. O, al menos, eso es lo que cree, pues a la distancia que está ella no puede verla con claridad. Entrecierra los ojos para enfocarla y solo logra que la chica se altere, inclinándose fuertemente desde las gradas.

– _¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!_ –intercede Víctor hablando en japonés todavía limitado–. _¡No trae lentes! ¡Sabe que lo sientes! It’s ok!_

Mientras Víctor sigue calmando a la chica, él busca la munición que le arrojaron. Es un peluche pequeño, sin duda hecho a mano, de un patinador de cabello negro y ojos color café profundo, con un traje muy parecido al que tiene puesto…

–¡Oh! No sabía que me veían tan lindo.  
–¿Qué dices? –cuestiona divertido su entrenador, quien lo empieza a encaminar al _Kiss & Cry_.  
–Mira, Víctor, creo que soy yo. –Estira su mano y le enseña el muñeco, su vestimenta brilla en los cristales característicos del traje de Eros.  
–Un pequeño dios del sexo –ríe mientras toca la tela–, y de buena manufactura, además.  
–¿De verdad me veo así con el traje? –inquiere al tiempo que se sientan en la zona designada para esperar los puntajes.  
–¿No crees que eso debiste preguntar al ponértelo por primera vez?  
–Una cosa es lo que yo piense, y otra lo que ellos vean.  
–¿Te afecta lo que opinen? –La voz del ruso habla en tonos delicados, no sabiendo si está por tocar un tema sensible. Su patinador hace un puchero ligero, devolviéndole la mirada.  
–Tú dijiste que se trataba de seducir a todos, no de mostrarme como alguien que despierta ternura.  
–Se nota que no tienes tus lentes…  
–¿Cómo?

La voz de los altavoces vuelve a alzarse, anunciando los puntajes ganados por el último competidor. Yuuri, como es costumbre, frunce el seño tratando de ver los números en la pantalla frente a él; Víctor, por su parte, los observa sin dificultad alguna.

–¡Por encima de los 100 puntos otra vez! _Yuuri, perfect!  
_ –¿Con todo y mi ternura? –pregunta al tiempo que recibe un abrazo fuerte de su entrenador.  
–Con todo, incluso lo que no es ternura. –Cierra su respuesta con un breve beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Acto seguido, se estira para hablarle al muñeco–. También hay uno para ti, Yuuri miniatura.

Toma la muñeca del japonés y acerca el muñeco a sus labios, plantándole su respectivo beso en la cabeza. Yuuri se ríe y abraza a su réplica, sonriendo a la cámara por primera vez. En las gradas, cierta espectadora se siente desmayar.

Más tarde, en el cuarto el hotel, Yuuri sigue observando a su otro ‘yo’, girando y estudiándolo de todos los ángulos posibles. Ya se encuentra en pijama, la ciudad de Tokio saluda desde la ventana y las luces tenues de la habitación construyen un ambiente de tranquilidad. El japonés ya se encuentra en pijama, listo para descansar, y así lo encuentra su prometido al salir de la ducha, listo también para dormir.

–¿Todavía no crees que eres tú?  
–Lo que no creo es cómo pudieron coser algo tan…  
–¿… tan?  
–Víctor, respóndeme algo. –Yuuri se endereza y mira al ruso de frente, este se sienta al borde de la cama y aguarda con paciencia.  
–Cuando patino Eros, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

Pasan unos segundos en los cuales Nikiforov evalúa si darle la respuesta corta o la acalorada y larga declaración de sentimientos que todavía no sabe cómo nombrar. En eso se ocupa cuando de pronto se le atraviesa otro pensamiento.

–¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres preguntar?

Yuuri desvía su mirada al muñeco entre sus manos, confirmando que esa no era la duda que lo aquejaba.

–Ya sabes, ¿no?  
–Igual, no es sencillo.  
–No te voy a escuchar porque sea sencillo, sino porque quiero hacerlo. Habíamos quedado en eso, ¿no? Hablarnos de manera sincera, sea lo que sea…

Ese acuerdo, alcanzado después de sus noches en Barcelona, les ha tomado tiempo desarrollar y seguir. Víctor ha aprendido a tener paciencia, mientras que Yuuri saca poco a poco las cosas que antes enclaustraba en su mente. El ruso se acerca y toma su mano, un recordatorio tímido de su disposición a escuchar.

–Al principio… –Las palabras salen con lentitud, como un grifo que deja caer una gota de vez en cuando–. Las primeras veces que patiné Eros sentí que podía hacer cosas imposibles, que podía seducirte, llamar tu atención, ser interesante… Después se fue convirtiendo en una forma de demostrar que solo yo podía satisfacerte, que nadie más en todo el mundo podía hacerte perder el juicio…

“Cuando lo patiné en la final del Grand Prix, cuando lo empujé y estiré más allá de sus límites y mi mano terminó tocando el hielo, empecé a sentir que había llegado a mi límite y, bueno, ya sabes a dónde nos llevó eso…”

El ruso estira su espalda, una respuesta inconsciente a un recuerdo que prefiere dejar enterrado en las arenas del olvido. No obstante, hace el esfuerzo de no intervenir en la confesión de Yuuri, aunque aprieta más fuerte su mano. Al japonés se le escapa una sonrisa y se reclina en el costado de su pareja en una disculpa silenciosa por aquella ocasión en que le quitó el sueño y el aliento de una manera no muy agradable. Continúa su relato.

–Y ahora, presentándolo aquí en las Nacionales, me había preparado para que volviera esa imagen de plenitud y arrojo a los brazos del placer. Que volviera a ser algo que la gente recordara con pasión, no con… ternura. –Finaliza su oración mirando de nuevo al muñeco causante de todo.

La expresión que le cosieron no es una de seducción, la que tendría la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, o siquiera del galán que viene de fuera. Es una sonrisa abierta con las mejillas coloreadas y ojos grandes como de un dibujo infantil. El traje es una réplica bastante acertada, pero el aire que tiene el muñeco es de alegría y gozo, no de deseo.

Víctor toma el muñeco de las manos de Yuuri y lo eleva para examinarlo. Lo gira, voltea, incluso busca debajo de la media falda. Voltea a ver al japonés y le dice:

–Creo que no estás juzgando bien lo que significa este chico.  
–¿Y qué significa entonces?  
–No está hablando de la sensualidad en Eros, habla de ti. De lo que provocas al patinar, lo que muestras al contar la historia.

“Tú no has visto los rostros de las personas mientras patinas, el asombro, ni el estallido de felicidad cuando terminas la rutina. Una vez me dijiste que querías que todos pasaran un buen rato al verte y justo es lo que este Eros miniatura representa: la alegría que haces nacer en el corazón de las personas, esa chispa de vida que regalas al patinar.

“Que quede claro: seduces con cada desliz y debajo de esa seducción está la esencia de tu patinaje; el Yuuri que quiere probarse a sí mismo y vivir en esa emoción. Nos haces respirar contigo y este pequeño fue echo para devolverte una pizca de esa vida que nos regalas. Para la chica que lo hizo y para muchos más, tú eres alegría, y espero que este chico te haga ver lo que no puedes notar sin los lentes.”

El ruso vuelve a poner el muñeco en las manos de Yuuri y este lo abraza al tiempo que se acomoda entre los brazos de su prometido. No hay más palabras entre ellos, solo se arropan entre sí. Después de unos momentos, están listos para abandonarse a la quieta oscuridad de la noche.

La mañana siguiente pasa como en medio de un huracán: personas, nervios, rutinas volando alrededor de ambos. El patinador consigue concentrarse y termina su programa libre con la mayoría de los elementos bien ejecutados (siempre hay uno o dos que se le escapan). Yuuri abandona la pista sabiendo que patinó para darle sentido a su pequeño Yo, para responder a lo que representa.

Víctor espera para acompañarlo al _Kiss & Cry_ cuando una interrupción de tamaño reducido se le atraviesa volando.

–¡Ah!  
–¿Qué pasa?  
–Me acaban de atacar.  
–¿Cómo? –pregunta Yuuri, alarmado.  
–Pues con… –responde al tiempo que se agacha para recoger algo del suelo–. Con esto… ¡Mira Yuuri, ya tenemos la parejita!

En efecto, el proyectil que segundos antes le impactó en la cabeza es otro muñeco, un Víctor del mismo tamaño que el Yuuri del día anterior. Está vestido con una gabardina café claro y tiene una sonrisa pícara, el guiño de ojo y la lengua de fuera lo demuestran.

El ruso voltea hacia las gradas y encuentra a la autora de tal réplica.

–Es la misma chica de ayer.  
–¿Cómo sabes? –dice el topo que tiene por novio.  
–Porque otra vez se muere de vergüenza –ríe mientras la saluda.

Guía la mano de Yuuri para que él también la salude y este se apresura a su mochila. Saca su propia réplica, la muestra en alto y le agradece a la chica con una reverencia. La muchacha siente desmayarse de nuevo, para su fortuna sus acompañantes ahora sí alcanzar a atraparla.

Katsuki y Nikiforov caminan por fin al _Kiss & Cry_ para esperar los resultados, ponen al par de muñecos frente a la cámara y cuentan los segundos para saber qué puntajes ganó el japonés. Para variar, el ruso empieza a mostrarse confundido y lanza una pregunta muy necesaria:

–¿En serio el cabello se me ve así?


	7. Despertar del letargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo prompt: Gala

Víctor Nikiforov tiene un problema que desde hace días le ronda la cabeza.

–Yuuri, ¿qué vas a preparar como programa de exhibición para la gala del Grand Prix?

Como ya preveía, Yuuri se sobresalta y se queda quieto; esa postura significa que no tiene una respuesta que ofrecerle. Víctor suspira y se sienta a su lado en el comedor familiar del _onsen_.

–No creas que puedes ir a la Final del Grand Prix sin tener un programa de exhibición –regaña con el tono alegre que usa cuando Yuuri se pone negligente con sus cosas–. Ni siquiera yo era tan arrogante como para pensar que me podía dar el lujo de no preparar un programa así.

“Si el pentacampeón no puede prescindir de eso, ¿qué te hace pensar que un cerdito japonés sí puede?”

Su pupilo voltea a verlo con esa mezcla de vergüenza y presión que siente cuando lo acorralan, aunque en su mirada puede notar trazos de molestia. Desde ese día en que le picó el remolino de la cabeza, Yuuri se le rebela más seguido.

–Por supuesto, a Víctor nada le parece difícil…  
–No creas, los programas de exhibición siempre se me complicaban porque, en palabras de Yakov, no sabía cuándo parar.

“De hecho, _Stay close to me_ fue pensado primero como un programa de exhibición y lo tuve que cortar…”

–¿Cómo? ¿Cortar? –En los rasgados ojos de Yuuri se puede ver la curiosidad.  
–Sí, no tenía con quién ejecutarlo, así que…  
–¿”Con quién”? ¿¡Era un programa de pareja!? –interrumpe, estupefacto.  
– _Uhhm_ , sí, era un dueto.

El ruso, sin molestarse por la intervención, cierra los ojos y pone su mano en la barbilla, tratando de recordar toda la historia respecto a ese dueto que nunca ocurrió.

–La música es de una ópera y tiene dos variantes, el _Duetto_ de la parte final y el _Aria_ de la primera mitad.  
–Sí, usaste la interpretación de _La Fence_ de Venecia.  
–¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta, curioso, abriendo sus ojos.

Yuuri se lleva ambas manos a la boca con fuerza, como quien ha hablado de más. Sonrojado, contesta.

–Y-ya sabes… Son cosas que se comentan mientras hablan del programa. ¡Sí, durante la transmisión de la competencia!

Prefiere no indagar en la obvia mentira y seguir contando la historia. Se relaja en su asiento y mira a la pared enfrente suyo, perdiéndose en el pasado.

–Bueno… el punto es que el _Duetto_ me gustó más y quise intentarlo para mi exhibición del año pasado. No obstante, al componer y unir las piezas del programa, me di cuenta de que el significado no estaría completo si no había alguien más en el hielo conmigo. Yakov se negó a que le robara tiempo de práctica a mis compañeras de pista, diciendo además que sería muy difícil poder viajar juntos para ejecutar la coreografía.

“Como no quería que se desperdiciara lo que había avanzado y mi programa libre se sentía flojo, decidí utilizar en su lugar el _Aria_ de la ópera. Quedaba mucho mejor con un solo ejecutante y seguiría usando la canción que me había gustado, así fuera en otra versión.”

–Ya veo… entonces no todas las cosas te salen a la primera.  
–¿Creías que sí? –cuestiona riéndose.  
–¡No-no-no-no! –exclama, alarmado–. Es, es solo que no das la impresión de que se dificulten tanto los programas.  
–Pues ya viste que hasta a mí me pasa.

Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, le dirige una última frase a su patinador sin voltear a verlo.

–¡Tienes que hacer tu programa de exhibición! ¡No lo dejes para el último momento!

Sale de la estancia y se va a buscar a Makkachin, no se da cuenta de la mirada profunda que se clava en su espalda.

No vuelven a hablar de ello hasta el día que se publican las asignaciones, cuando le hacen una fiesta improvisada a Yuuri. En la noche el ruso se encuentra descansando en su habitación.

–Víctor, ya lo tengo.  
–¿Qué tienes? –Alza la vista de la computadora, donde revisa la fecha del Campeonato Regional de Chugoku, Shikoku y Kyushu.  
–Ya tengo mi programa de exhibición –dice con decisión y un sonrojo en las mejillas.  
–¡Aaah! ¡Por fin!

Voltea a verlo con ansia de saber, girándose para verlo parado al lado suyo. Yuuri aprieta fuerte los puños mientras Makkachin le da un empujón con su hocico.

–B-bueno… Necesito de toda tu ayuda para armarlo.  
–Sí, sí.  
–También necesito que me ayudes a contactar a tu sastre para el traje.  
–¿No te gustó el que te hicieron en Tokio para _Yuri on Ice_? –pregunta, sorprendido.  
–Más bien, no creo que quieran tomar el pedido.  
–¿Y por qué no querrían? –parpadea, completamente perdido.  
–No parece que usen diseños ajenos.  
–… ¿ajenos?

Al japonés se le escapa una risa a costa de la confusión de Víctor, el cual se siente más desubicado que ofendido. Su pupilo se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama, Makkachin saltando en medio de los dos.

–Tampoco creo que tu sastre les quiera ceder el diseño de tu traje, ¡oh, Emperador!

Víctor no sabe si emocionarse porque Yuuri _sí_ sabe hacer bromas o porque lo que implica su comedia ligera.

–Entonces… ¿¡Tú quieres…!?  
– _Mhhmm_ sí, quiero hacer el _Duetto_ contigo.

El japonés procede a explicarse antes de que su entrenador (posiblemente) lo rechace.

–Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre _Stay close to me_ y quise ver otr- _Eeeh_ –corrige–, digo, quise conocer la ópera, así que la busqué en línea y la vi.

 _¿Cuándo admitirá que es mi fan más fiel?_ , piensa el ruso sin querer interrumpir.

–Estuve viendo la historia y lo que tú mismo decías del programa, un canto a la soledad desde un amor perdido.

“Entiendo que te gustara más el _Duetto_ ; aunque es más corta la letra, tiene un mejor cierre del personaje. Recuperar ese amor que fue arrebatado, pero que realmente estuvo ahí todo el tiempo… Eso es algo que puedo entender, algo que siento ahora.

“Tú ya lo viste en _Yuri on Ice_ , ese fragmento que habla del amor que me rodea y antes no fui capaz de ver. Creo que si hago el _Duetto_ podré mostrar y devolver ese amor que hay en cada parte de mi vida.

“Y, y también –continúa, su rostro tomando el tono de las flores de cerezo al caer–, quiero agradecerte a ti por ayudarme a abrir los ojos, por abrir mi visión a lo que está justo ahí.

–¿Cómo hice eso? –no se resiste a saber.  
–Podría decir que fue cuando empezaste a preguntarle a todos en Hasetsu lo que sabían sobre mí.  
– _Ahh_ , te diste cuenta –señala con una ligera timidez.  
–Digamos que dejar los álbumes de fotos aquí, en tu cuarto, no fue tu movimiento más discreto.

“Pero eso no fue –sigue hablando al tiempo que el ruso se hunde un poco en el colchón por su descuido–. No “hiciste” algo como tal, no a propósito.

“Cuando volví a casa solo pensaba en que no quería que todo se acabara, necesitaba encontrar de nuevo mi amor por el patinaje, así que pensé en ti y todo lo que significaste en mi carrera: una inspiración, alguien a quien admirar y un sueño por alcanzar.

Yuuri prosigue su explicación sin saber lo que causa en su interlocutor.

–Cuando te presentaste aquí no pude dormir de la emoción, ¡pensar que me habías elegido! Estaba más feliz que un niño en un parque de juegos.

“Todos a mi alrededor también estaban emocionados y con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de algo: si bien era inesperado, ellos nunca dudaron en que había algo en mí lo suficientemente bueno para haberte atraído. Incluso Minako- _senpai_ , con su desconfianza inicial sobre tus intenciones, no cuestionó mi capacidad para captar tu atención.

_Entonces sí le caía mal…_

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la playa? Que ellos nunca pensaron que fuera débil, que siempre han sido así… Crecí rodeado de ese amor y hasta que mi sueño más alocado se cumplió es que pude notarlo. Moviste todo de cabeza y a la vez no cambiaste nada, trajiste luz a lo que está junto a mí.

“Es justo como la historia de la ópera; el protagonista que piensa que ha perdido a su amada y le dedica el _Aria_ dolorosa, para descubrir al final de la historia que ella estaba oculta y que estuvo esperando el momento para salir a la luz y vivir de nuevo su amor.

“Eso es lo que eres para mí, la luz que me deja ver el amor en mi vida.”

Las cosas que siente el ruso son tantas que no sabe ni cómo nombrarlas; una vez más, Yuuri lo ha dejado mudo.

–No sé cómo es que interpretes tú esa pieza, esto es lo que siento y solo si la patinamos juntos tendrá sentido. ¿T-tiene algo que ver con lo que pensabas cuando quisiste usarla?

La valiente franqueza deja el paso a la timidez natural del japonés, quien lo observa con ese brillo esperanzado que ya reconoce en su mirada.

–Si te soy sincero –inicia, entendiendo que es su turno de hablar con honestidad–, las razones son muy diferentes; sin embargo, quizás en el fondo no sean tan distintas.

“Cuando vi el _Duetto_ no encontré una explicación a mi presente, más bien, fue un anhelo para el futuro. Yakov se queja de que soy un niño crecido, en ocasiones muy iluso, y creo que es por eso por lo que me gustó tanto lo que vi. Encontrar a alguien que te acepte y entienda por lo que eres es una ilusión común y no había sentido ese impulso hasta que lo vi en la historia de aquella ópera.

“El _Duetto_ sacó algo que no sabía que estaba ahí, la idea de amor que permanece dormida hasta que el momento adecuado llega.

“Creo que ahí, Yuuri, nos podemos encontrar; al menos lo suficiente si queremos sacar ese programa adelante.”

Se contemplan en silencio, una suave sonrisa cruza el rostro del ruso. En el del japonés, los ojos siguen brillando. Ninguno se atreve a romper el momento, saborean la pequeña distancia que han logrado salvar.

Makkachin decide que es muy lindo y todo, pero es hora de su cena. Se tira sobre el ruso y empieza a gemir para que ya le hagan caso, ambos humanos se ríen y le acarician el pelaje. Sin advertirlo, o quizás sin querer resaltarlo, sus manos se encuentran entre su ensortijado cabello y se quedan lado a lado.

Se separan lo suficiente para reunir a Makkachin con su cena, se sientan un poco más cerca de lo habitual mientras esperan a que Makka termine hasta la última borona.

–Será una sorpresa gigante cuando nos vean entrar a ambos en el hielo –canturrea el ruso.  
–Sí, creí te gustaría poder hacerlo.  
–Pero ya no será una sorpresa tan grande si antes lo ven en las galas de las otras competencias…  
–Ya pensé en eso: haré dos programas de exhibición.  
– _Wow!_


End file.
